Halloween
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: ONE SHOT - Un soir d'Halloween pas comme les autres. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent dans une situation étrange avec pour impression d'être les seuls enfants traînant dans les parages... Fic délire. :


_Note:_

_J'ai écrit cette fic pour le site TWWO dans le cadre d'un concours où il fallait faire une fic contenant les mots suivants: Lampadaire, Brocoli, Élastique, Garage et Extra-terrestre. Comme c'était bientôt Halloween, j'ai choisi de faire une fic assez étrange et drôle. J'espère que vous rigolerez bien sans avoir trop peur ^^_

Harry aimait beaucoup ce jour là... Ou plutôt ce soir-là: Halloween. Tous les soirs, depuis cinq ans, il y avait un somptueux dîner pour ce jour des morts: soupe de citrouille, canard rôti avec des citrouilles, des potirons sautés, des tartes aux citrouilles... Tout ce que Harry aime. Et pourtant, en ce jour de 31 Octobre 1995, Harry fut vraiment écoeuré: au dîner, il y avait une soupe aux poireaux, du poulet frit avec de la purée de tomate et pour finir une tarte avec une substance non identifié dedans...

N'ayant vraiment pas mangé de bon appétit, Harry quitta la table assez rapidement. Il avait mal au ventre et aussi à la tête, il avait l'impression qu'il tomberait dans les vapes d'une minute à l'autre. Mais heureusement, Ron et Hermione le soutenaient comme d'habitude: ils avaient eux aussi quitté la table.

- Le dîner d'aujourd'hui était vraiment dégueulasse, critiqua Harry. Tout est bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Tu as raison, fit Ron en mordant dans sa part de tarte non identifiée qu'il avait rapportée. Tu te souviens du cours de Potions ce matin? Rogue... il nous a fait une interrogation surprise.

- Et alors, il n'y a rien de bizarre, si? demanda Hermione qui ne voyait pas du tout où Ron voulait en venir.

- Et alors, poursuivit le rouquin, Rogue a rajouté "je vous rendrai vos copies ce soir après votre sortie à Pré-au-Lard". C'est bizarre: d'habitude, il nous rend pas les copie aussi rapidement!

- Tu sais Ron, l'interro d'aujourd'hui était vraiment vache... remarqua Harry, peut-être que Rogue se réjouit simplement de nous donner une très mauvaise note pour bien finir sa soirée.

- Peut-être... Mais c'est quoi cette tarte! s'énerva Ron, elle est immangeable! c'est de l'**élastique**!

Ron fini par jeter la tarte à la poubelle et le trio se dirigea vers leur chambre afin de se préparer pour la sortie nocturne organisée par les professeurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, une diligence partait vers Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves étaient accompagnés par les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déguisés comme tous les autres élèves pour demander des bonbons aux habitants du village.

Une fois sur place, le trio se sépara du groupe pour faire leur tournée de bonbon. Harry était déguisé en fantôme, Ron en **brocoli** et Hermione en chat. Les habitants était tellement heureux de les voir si bien déguisés qu'ils leur donnèrent plein de friandises. Soudain, Hermione s'écria:

- Oh non, Harry! Il est 23h 45! On devait retrouver tout le monde à 23h 30... J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas repartit sans nous!

- T'en fais pas Hermione, fit Harry, de toute façon, je connais le chemin qui nous mène à Poudlard par les souterrains. Tu sais le chemin qui part par la cabane hurlante...

- Ouais ben, je préfère aller voir si les profs nous ont pas attendus, dit Ron. La Cabane Hurlante, ce sera le plan B.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la place du rendez-vous. Et bien entendu, ils ne trouvèrent personne de Poudlard. Harry et Hermione décidèrent donc de prendre le passage souterrain. Ron les suivait contre son grès. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Cabane Hurlante, ils virent une ombre étrange sous la lumière sombre d'une **lampadaire**. La lumière empêchait de voir le visage de l'homme. Mais en se rapprochant, Harry put voir un homme grand et assez bien bâtit portant un masque comme dans le film Vendredi 13 et un longue cape noir qui lui donnait l'air d'un Mangemort.

- Mes enfants, dites moi... quel bonbon voulez vous? J'en ai que trois alors, ne vous battez pas, dit gentiment l'homme en tendant son bras droit dans lequel se trouvait trois bonbon de trois couleurs différentes.

- Moi, je veux le bleu, fit Hermione, j'en suis sûre que c'est à la menthe et j'adore ça!

- Moi, le vert, fit Ron. Je crois que c'est à la pomme et en plus ça va avec mon déguisement!

- Bon, alors je vais prendre le rouge... je me demande bien c'est quoi comme goût, fit Harry, j'espère que c'est pas framboise.

Lorsque les trois enfants eurent pris leur part de friandise, l'homme eut un rire perçant. L'atmosphère se refroidit soudainement et d'un cri de frayeur, tous les sorciers de Pré-au-Lard rentrèrent chez eux pour s'y enfermer. Dans la ruelle, il n'y avait plus que Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Pétrificus Totalus! cria l'homme de sa voix ténébreuse. Puis, se tournant vers Hermione, il dit: jeune fille, tu es la première à avoir choisi ta friandise... Bleu, c'est bien cela? Eh bien, tu mourras alors dans de l'eau bleu.

Il transporta Hermione et les autres dans un immense **garage** désaffecté où se trouvait une piscine gonflable. L'homme noya Hermione paralysée dedans. Puis, lentement se tourna vers Ron. Celui-ci voyait tout ce qu'il se passait mais ne pouvait pas bouger sous l'emprise du sort.

- Et toi, tu as choisit le vert... continua l'homme qui sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Tu seras alors vidé de ton sang, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes tout vert...

Tout en disant ces mots, l'homme commença à transpercer le corps de Ron de tout part avec la baguette. Le sang se déversait du corps de Ron qui ne pouvait même pas crier sa douleur. Puis, l'homme se tourna enfin vers Harry. Il sortit alors un couteau de sa manche et vérifia l'aiguisement en se faisant saigner la main... Puis il examina sa dernière victime. Derrière son masque, l'homme semblait se réjouir. Puis il dit:

- Et toi, mon cher, le rouge que tu as choisit désigne tout ton sang qui sera sur toi lors de ta mort... Je te torturerai à sang, on te retrouvera tout rouge, sali par ton propre sang!

L'homme avait rit d'une froideur incroyable que Harry senti sa dernière heure arriver. Mais, en tant que courageux Gryffondor, il s'était bien promis de voir sa mort jusqu'au bout. L'homme s'approchait en prenant tout son temps et soudain, il s'arrêta:

- Mais dis-moi, fit l'homme: ne serais-tu pas Harry Potter? Avec cette fameuse cicatrice? Quel joie de te rencontrer! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre une victime aussi célèbre. Bon, eh bien je vais te faire l'honneur de voir mon vrai visage!

Alors, devant un Harry pétrifié par le sort et la peur, l'homme posa sa main sur son masque et l'enleva d'un coup sec. Si Harry avait pu parler, il aurait certainement crié de toutes ses forces mais aucun son pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Et pourtant, l'homme voyait bien l'horreur dans les yeux de sa victime. Dans le reflet vert des yeux terrifié de Harry, il se voyait et se réjouissait de la peur qu'il pouvait apporter chez cet enfant si célèbre!

Harry était dégoûté: le visage de l'homme était celui d'un cadavre en décomposition. Un visage sali par la terre, rongé par l'âge et trouée par les vers. Un visage à moitié squelettique, sans peau, laissant voir les veines sanglantes.

Harry ferma les yeux d'horreur, de terreur, de peur et de dégoût. L'homme, cependant riait comme s'il était le plus heureux de la Terre. Un rire que même Voldemort n'aurait su imiter... a cette instant même une douleur parcouru le ventre de Harry. L'homme lui enfonçait le couteau dans son abdomen, lentement, très lentement... Et un cri fut arraché de la bouche du Gryffondor:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh!

Et tout, devant lui devint noir. Il ne sentait plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de peur. Rien. Comme s'il était dans un état de bien-être. Était-ce ça la mort? Et Harry vit une lumière: peut-être le chemin vers le paradis...

- Harry! Harry! Il s'est réveillé, madame! fit une voix

Reconnaissant la voix de Ron, Harry sursauta et remarqua qu'il était dans un endroit qu'il connaissait très bien. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Harry se sentit soulagé.

- Jeune homme, fit madame Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver, vous êtes tombé dans les pommes à cause de la tarte qui vous est restée en travers de la gorge... Je vous plains, mais demain, ça ira mieux.

- Merci madame, répondit poliment Harry.

- Tu sais quoi, on a loupé la sortie à Pré-au-Lard! s'exclama Ron dès que l'infirmière fut partie.

- Tu n'y es pas allé? demanda Harry

- Bah non, on allait pas te laisser tout seul ici! répondit son ami.

- ... On... ah, oui. Et où est Hermione? demanda Harry.

A cet instant précis Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie avec trois rouleaux de parchemins. Elle semblait toute pâle et les deux garçons se demandèrent ce qu'elle avait.

- Oh, nous sommes finis! s'écria Hermione, Rogue nous a rendu nos parchemins et... nous avons tous un 0! Moi aussi j'ai 0! c'est horrible!

- Mais non, on se rattrapera dans d'autres matières, la réconforta Ron.

- Bon, je vais mieux, si on allait rejoindre les autres? proposa Harry qui allait se mettre debout mais qui s'écroula.

- T'en es sûr que tu vas mieux? demanda Hermione en aidant Harry à se relever.

- Oui, oui, répondit brièvement le Survivant.

- Mais Harry, c'est étrange, fit Hermione, en allant chercher nos parchemins, je n'ai croisé personne... J'ai demandé à Rogue et il m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous pris leur interro et qu'ils étaient dans leur dortoir mais je n'ai vu personne rentré de Pré au Lard!

- Nous verrons bien, fit Ron, allons dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Le trio quittèrent donc l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent lentement vers leur salle commune. Soudain, toutes les lumières de Poudlard s'éteignirent et tout devint noir. Harry serra la main de Ron. Hermione avait sortit sa baguette magique et avait murmuré le sort de _Lumos_.

- Les enfants, éteignez cette lumière fit une voix.

- Monsieur Rusard! Mais... s'écria Hermione.

- Éteignez... les menaça Rusard. En ce jour d'Halloween, tout doit être noir... Tout doit être dans l'obscurité. Dans les ténèbres.

- Mais... tenta de nouveau Hermione.

- Faites ce que je dis! s'emporta Rusard quand soudain ses yeux s'arrondirent et devinrent aussi jaune que ceux de Miss Teigne. Peu a peu, on pouvait voir que la peau crasseuse du concierge devenait d'un gris pâle et ses oreilles devenaient pointus. On aurait dit un immense elfe de Maison...

- Au secours! s'écria Harry qui ne s'était pas encore remis de son cauchemar.

- Inutile de crier, fit d'autres voix que Ron reconnu comme celles de Rogue, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid. Mais on voyait l'ombre des autres professeurs.

- Pauvres imbéciles, vous n'êtes pas allés à Pré-au-Lard cette nuit et ce geste vous sera fatal, dit la voix de McGonagall.

- Nous aimions les enfants... continua la voix de Hagrid. Nous étions attachés à eux, nous ne voulions pas leur faire de mal, alors, nous avions organisé cette sortie pour que nous partions pendant leur absence mais c'est trop tard pour vous, il sera bientôt minuit et nous n'auront plus aucune humanité...

- En l'an 1995, le jour d'Halloween, nous devions rentrer sur notre planète car tel était l'ordre de notre Reine Trelawney. Sinon, nous ferions du mal à ces terriens que nous aimons bien... fit Dumbledore.

- Tant pis, Harry, Ron, Hermione, je suis navré pour vous mais vous serez nos aliments pour le retour, termina Pomfresh qui semblait un peu triste.

- Alors, s'il vous plaît, éteignez cette lumière: nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher de la lumière les nuits d'Halloween. Défaites votre _Lumos_, pour que nous puissions vous manger... supplia Dobby.

- Non! s'écria Hermione, nous allons pas devenir des aliments pour **Extra-Terrestre**! Nous sommes des êtres doués de raison et nous méritons la vie!

- Miss Granger, connaissez-vous la loi de la jungle? fit la voix froide de Rogue. Les forts l'emportent toujours... _Finite Incantatem_!

Le _lumos_ de Hermione s'éteignit et tout devint noir. Des fenêtres de Poudlard, Harry vit la Terre qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Ainsi, ce château était un vaisseau spatial...? Puis, tous ses anciens professeurs jetèrent un sort en même temps. Harry entendait les cris de Hermione et de Ron. Puis il sentit que quelqu'un commençait à le mordre très fort. Peut-être pour le manger... Mais il ne voyait rien dans cet obscurité et ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Harry abandonna toute lutte et sombra au fin fond des ténèbres...

Jour où règne la peur et l'ombre. La peur de mourir. Et d'être oublié. Halloween. Fête des morts. Fête de la Mort.

- L'effet du poison commence à se faire, ils ne peuvent plus bouger maintenant, fit la voix du professeur Sinistra.

- Adieu Harry...

Ce fut la dernière voix qu'entendit le Gryffondor. Peut-être la voix de Voldemort, ou celle de Rogue, ou de Dumbledore, ou bien peut-être celle de l'homme dont le visage se décomposait lentement.

Est-ce le cauchemar causé par la tarte qui continue? Ou bien est-ce une plaisanterie de la part des professeurs? Harry n'avait plus la force ni la volonté de penser mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne revit plus jamais la lumière.

FIN


End file.
